College times
by Thebaro
Summary: It's hard to be an Uchiha and it's hard to an Uzumaki, especially when those to have to share a room at their college and unusal Things starts to happen, especially when they're drinking. Narusasu/sasunaru Rated: M for sexual situations, language and etc.
1. Chapter 1

**College times.**

**A/V: A new story! I'm feeling good about this on. I can write more freely and I don't have to think so much about what I'm writing. This will probably be a story with a couple of chapters… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naruto and Co. **

Sasuke had a black suitcase in his left hand, which he was pulling after himself. On his right shoulder there was a blue, big bag, and in his right hand a computer bag. He was walking around on the college ground, trying to find his way towards the information desk, but he had been around here two or three times without finding it.

Two girls were watching a mystical, hot, black haired boy walking around the college. He was wearing dark, blue jeans and a black sweater. He was also carrying a lot of stuff, and seemed to be a little lost. It was his second time walking by the two girls, and they couldn't stop starring. "Ino, look there he is again!" A pink haired girl told her best friend, who had blonde hair, taken up in a ponytail, and some hair loose in front of one of her eyes. Ino was the girls' name, and she was wearing a purple hoodie and blue jeans. "I know. I've already seen him, Sakura." Ino answered the pink haired girl, who was wearing the same, except that her hoodie was red, and she also had a red bow in her hair. "Do you think he needs any help? We could at least ask him?" Sakura asked turning her gaze, questioningly towards Ino. "Yes!" Ino said, while her face shone up in a big grin. "That would be a great excuse to get to know him!" She said squealing at Sakura. Sakura smiled. She was in fact a little nervous and she felt her hands getting sweaty, and her mouth getting dry. "Well let's go help him then." Sakura replied and they both started to walk towards the black haired boy.

"Excuse me, but do you need any help?"- Sasuke was annoyed enough already, and he could feel the irritation rise, when he heard a girls voice behind him. He turned around to find out that it actually was two girls, which only made matters worse. "Hn…" he replied, glaring a bit. "Well, you looked a little lost, so we thought that you maybe needed someone to show you around?" The pink haired girl asked, a blond standing beside her. "By the way." The blonde girl said. "My name is Ino and her name is Sakura." She said nodding towards the pinky. "What's yours?" Sasuke sighed and looked around the school field. "My name is Sasuke, and I was on my way towards the Information desk, because I can't find my dorm…" He replied, monotone in his voice. "We've already been to see the boys' dorm, so we can show you the way, if you want to?" Ino asked, winking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the two girls. 'Well, at least it's better than looking around unknowingly.' He thought and then nodded.

Sakura and Ino were walking on each side of Sasuke. They finally stopped, when reaching a big, brick building with a big, brown front door. "Girls aren't allowed in to the boys' dorm, and you aren't allowed in to ours, unfortunately. So you have to find your room on your own." Sakura said with disappointment in her voice. Both of the girls sighed looking longingly at Sasuke. "Hn…" He replied, and then turned around and walked in to the dorm.

Naruto, a blond haired boy, with sun kissed skin, blue eyes and whiskers in his face was lying on his bed, snoring. He was woken up by the sound of knocking on his door. He sighed, pulled on some boxers and opened the door. Behind the door was a black haired, white skin, actually a total opposite person than him, except in the body building. "Ehm… Can I help you?" Naruto asked stretching a hand behind his head, grinning. "I don't need help, but I'm also in this room, so if you could just get out of my way, then I could get it." The raven replied starring with his black, angry eyes at the blue eyed Blondie. "Oh, that's what the second bed is for? Hehe, I sort of threw all of my clothes there…" Sasuke pushed past the blond, to find the room in a huge mess. He turned his frowning gaze to look at the stupid, baka. "Clean up your mess, dobe, because this is a sharing bed room." The blonde clenched his fist, growling at the raven. "Don't call me dobe, teme! My name is actually Naruto Uzumaki!" he said grinning at his name. "Whatever, dobe. Just clean up your shit." Sasuke replied sitting down on the clothing-free bed. Naruto sighed, not wanting to fight with his new roomie anymore, and started to clean up his clothes.

Finally finished, Naruto fell down on the opposite bed, stretching his arms out. "Wait!" he said, sitting up on his elbows. "You never told me your name!" He said, in a sudden realization. "Hn…" the teme replied, shifting his black eyes at Naruto. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Their conversation or word exchange was stopped by knocking on the door. They sat there for some seconds, none of them wanting to stand up, but in the end Naruto did.

"Hello, Naruto." A boy with long, brown hair, almost white eyes, and a white shirt and black jeans, said smiling at Naruto. "Hi, Neji!" Naruto replied. Beside Neji was a boy with sun dark skin, brown hair in a ponytail in his neck, wearing a grey sweater and grey sweatpants. He also at piercings in his ears and his shoulders dragged up. "Hi to you to, Shikamaru!" Naruto said to the other boy, who nodded as a reply. "Come in guys and meat my roommate, Sasuke!" He said and let the boys in.

Shikamaru sat down on a stool formed as a glove, while Neji and Naruto sat down on the free bed. "So, did you transfer? I mean, you're starting here the second year, right?" Neji asked looking at Sasuke. "Well yhea, I really didn't like my other school, everyone was so damn stupid, so I decided to transfer." Neji nodded, and looked at the packed bags, that belonged to Sasuke, on the floor. "Have you ever lived in a dorm before?" Sasuke shaked his head, "We should probably tell you something then, so your first time isn't a bad time. Naruto, you want to tell him yourself?" Naruto jumped as if just realizing the conversation. Sasuke was looking a bit worried, but Naruto was the only one who noticed. "Yhea, maybe I should…" Naruto said placing a hand behind his head. "I am bisexual, which means I like both girls and guys…" Sasuke chuckled a bit, and the three other boys looked at each other in confusion. "That's all? Dobe..." Sasuke replied and lay down on his pillow with both hands placed under his head. "I guess it's a good thing that you don't care…" Naruto answered. "BUT DON'T CALL ME DOBE, TEME!" –"I'll call you what I want, loser."- "No, you won't, Baka!

Shikamaru and Neji laughed at the two boys who continued their argument. 'This is going to be a hectic year.' Shikamaru thought. 'What a drag…'

**A/N: Please write a Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The bet**

**A/N: ****Yes, second chapter! This is surprisingly fun to write. More fun if I got more reviews (hinting)! But please enjoy the story, that's what truly matters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naruto and Co.**

The four boys were laughing, even Sasuke, and they only stopped there laughing for drinking-breaks. The good spirit probably came from the sake they had been drinking, and none of them seemed to know why they were all laughing.

"Hey, we should get some girls up here!" Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear. "I don't know, we could get in allot of trouble… If Kabuto, who's the hall monitor this year, catches us, we'll be out of the school before the night is over!" Neji said, but in reality he also wanted the girls. "Unless…" Shikamaru said pressing his fingers together in a thinking pose. After some seconds he smirked to the guys. "So what's the plan, Shika?" Naruto said grinning even wider than before. "We'll go outside, bring some of our hoodies and stuff, make the girls look like boys, and then bring them back here!" Naruto looked at the group, the plan couldn't fail. None of Shikamarus plans had failed before, and if this plan did fail, Naruto knew he could always talk to his relative Tsunade, and they would all be back at the school in no time. Because Tsunade was working for the government, she had a big influence at the college, also because of her big money donations. "Come on, let's do it!" Naruto said raising his cup of sake to the roof.

Sasuke was walking in the back of the group, not really liking the idea, but not wanting to make the guys hate him at the first day either, so he followed behind not speaking a word. Suddenly Naruto was by his side, throwing his hand around Sasukes shoulders. "Sasuke, you're pretty looking, so you have to be the one asking the girls to come, okay?" Naruto asked, not even trying to hide the fact that he had gotten pretty drunk. "Why can't you do it?" Sasuke asked, frowning, but not pulling away. "Because, we need our hottest boy to ask, so the girls won't say no. And you are the best looking of all of us, except for me though, but all of the girls think that I'm trouble-""That's because you are!" Neji disturbed. "Every girl or boy you have been with, always ended up hating you. But somehow you never understood why…" Neji continued, making the last statement obvious to the fact that Naruto had screwed the relationship up. "Whatever…" Naruto said, smirking.

Sasuke pulled out of Narutos grip and turned so he was walking backwards, but still facing Naruto. "Dobe, you're not half as good looking as I am, and I bet I can make the prettiest girls come to our room!" Sasuke smirked, challenging the blond. "You're on! Thirty minutes, and the one with the prettiest girls, wins." Naruto said, taking the challenge head on. "Wins what?" Neji said, wanting to make the bet even more interesting. "I don't know? what do I win?" Sasuke said, trying to irritate Naruto, which worked… "You mean, what do Naruto win?" Naruto said, placing his hands on his hips. "Okay, what if the one who wins, get the power to collect a favor, whenever he wants! And the favor can be anything." Shikamaru proposed, actually taking an interest in this. "Fine, I'm in!" Naruto yelled, pumping one of his fists in to the air. "Me too" Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto who was convinced that he was going to win. Too bad for Naruto, the Uchiha also had himself convinced, that he would come out, winning.

Thirty minutes later, and they were all standing by the bench where they had decided to meet. Naruto was holding his arms around to girls. One of them had red hair, wearing glasses and was smiling, in a sort of creepy way… The other girl had brown, short hair in to pigtails on her head and was smiling in a warm way.

Sasuke was walking with his hands in his pockets and had the girls he had met earlier, by his side. The three boys who were in on the bet, stood in shock, when they saw that Naruto had managed to get Sakura and Ino along. "Well… I guess Sasuke wins the bet!" Shikamaru pointed out sounding bored, and scratched his arm. "Wow, that's really a good catch, Sasuke!" Neji whispered in to Sasukes ear, causing him to smirk.

"Okay, what's left is getting the girls in to our dorm rooms without getting caught by Kabuto." Neji said to the group. They all nodded and started to dress up the girls, trying to make them look like guys. "If it were up to me, you girls wouldn't have to change to your girl clothes again once we get up my room, but I don't think that will be appreciated by the other guys tough…" Naruto said, making them all chuckle a bit.

They all managed to reach the room without any trouble. They were all cheering a little in Naruto and Sasukes room and started to call each other things like; ninjas, heroes and everything else that were flattering. The girls pulled out dresses from their trousers and smirked at the guys, "We came prepared." The boys got all the drinks out on a table and started to pour in to glasses. Sakura came out from the bathroom, wearing a tight, red dress and tons of makeup. "It was lucky for me and Ino that we ran in to you, Sasuke, so that we got to come to this party!" Sakura said in a flirtatious way. "Yhea sure…" Sasuke replied. The rest of the girls came out of the bathroom, all dressed in the same way with tight, short dresses and tons of makeup. Only the colors were different.

The red haired girl walked towards Sasuke and stretched out her hand, "I'm Karin and the other girl I was with is called Tenten!" she said, smiling the same creepy smile. Sasuke took her hand and shaked in, "I'm Sasuke." And then he turned to pick up a drink.

"I brought a camera!" Ino said, holding the said camera up. "Everyone should take pictures with it, so that we can watch them later." She said, placing the camera at the same table were the drinks were put.

The Party started quickly and everyone was in good spirits. Music roomed in the speakers and everyone was dancing except for Sasuke and Sakura. They were sitting in one of the beds, talking, or Sakura was talking, Sasuke only replied when asked, and often with short replies in one word.

Naruto was dancing with Ino, when he sneaked a peak at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was practically sitting on top of Sasuke, who seemed to be ignoring her. Naruto stopped dancing and walked towards the two outsiders. He sat down beside Sasuke and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Aren't you guys going to kiss soon?" He said teasing them both. From Sasuke he received a glare and Sakura smiled happily. "Sure, I don't mind!" She said pulling herself even closer to Sasuke. "Calm down, Sakura. To kiss, both parts have to be agreeing." Sakura crossed her hands over her chest and started pouting. She was too influenced by the sake to notice that Naruto actually was rude towards her. "I have a good idea!" Naruto said smirking at them both. "How about we all make out? All of us three?" Naruto said to Sasuke and Sakura, but making sure to give Sasuke a teasing look, knowing by now, that the Uchiha was full of pride. Sasuke starred back, with cold eyes, and then Naruto knew, Sasuke had accepted the challenge.

This sure as hell was going to be a fun night, Naruto thought, smirking even more.

**A/N: Please write a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The day after…in pictures**

**A/N: ****It's time for excuses: I'm not an English writing person on regular basis. English is actually my second language, which makes it hard for me to spot errors. Also because I write the stories myself, I know what's written, so I tend to overlook my errors. Please excuse my mistakes…**

**This time it's a little back and for, so if you don't understand I'll try to explain if you send me a message.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naruto and Co.**

Naruto woke up to find out that he was sharing a bed with Sasuke. Both of them were in their boxers and somehow locked together with handcuffs. He could feel a headache in the back of his head, and knew that it had become late afternoon. Not only would he probably get allot of trouble from his new roommate, but he would also have to deal with all the cleaning up and questions about yesterdays' party. This sure as hell is going to be a fun day, Naruto thought to himself, sarcastically…

"Sasukeee…" He said, and nudged the boy beside of him. "Fuck off…" Sasuke replied, tiredness in his voice. 'Not a morning person' Naruto thought and chuckled a bit. "Wake up, it's way past the afternoon and I can't get up unless you get up." Sasuke turned around and looked surprised and angry at Naruto. "What the hell are you doing in the same bed in the first place?" he looked down on their bodies. "And why are we in boxers and handcuffed together?" Naruto grinned. "Actually, I don't know. I can't remember why." They both sat up in the bed and looked around in the room. Surprisingly clean, and they were the only ones there. Naruto got out and pulled Sasuke with him. "Hey! Stop, I'm still stuck to you, Dobe!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm just getting the camera!" He picked it up from the floor, "Ino probably forgot it last night, and we can look at the pictures to find out what happened." Sasuke nodded and they dropped to the floor. Naruto crossed his leg holding the camera in front of himself, while Sasuke leaned against Naruto, so that he could see too.

On the first pictures, they were all partying and drinking. Naruto was dancing and Sasuke was sitting with Sakura in the background.

They continued to look, when suddenly a movie came up on the screen. The front picture of the movie was of Naruto with his arm thrown around Sasuke, and Sakura leaning over Sasukes lap. "Press play." Sasuke said.

And the movie started. _Naruto laughed, "Okay, are we going to do it?" Sakura nodded, and had a pleased smirk on her face, while Sasuke just had a little smile on his lips. They all leaned in and their mouth touched. Tongue was added and Naruto placed a hand on Sasukes neck, and pulled him a little closer. Sakura opened her eyes, not really understanding, when Sasuke and Naruto suddenly disappeared and started making out, without her. Naruto fell back on the bed_ _and Sasuke followed, placing himself on top of him. Sasuke was holding one of his hands on Narutos hip and the other placed on his cheek. Narutos hands were on Sasukes back, one of them sliding down, in to Sasukes pants on his ass. _The video stopped.

They sat there, not moving, both just looking at the camera with their mouths open. After some while they looked at each other, not really knowing what to say… "Ehm… it doesn't explain the handcuffs?" Sasuke then said looking back at the camera again. Naruto gasped, "You're right!" They continued looking through the camera. Both blushing a bit when a picture of them kissing and taking their clothes off, came up on the screen. They continued to look, when suddenly a new video of them came up. On the front picture this time, Ino and Sakura were holding a whip and a handcuff in front of the camera. And both of them were smirking at Naruto and Sasuke who was making out in the bed.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was staring at the screen, and then pressed play. _Sakura and Ino turned to the camera and smirked. "Okay!" Ino yelled pulling a fist up in to the air. "Now, Sakura and I are going to give the two fuckers over there a little surprise…" Both of them chuckled, "They have been humping each other, with the boxers on, for about half an hour?" Sakura said striking a thinking pose. Ino continued, "We are going to challenge them to be using this"-She held up the whip and the cuffs "on each other…" They walked over to the boys and sat down on the bed, causing them to pull apart and look at the girls, angrily. "What do you want?" Naruto hissed. "Can't you see that we're busy?" Sasuke said and scowled at them. "Relax guys… We're just here to give you a challenge. Everyone here at the party was wondering if you guys could use this at each other?" Ino placed the whip and handcuffs beside the boys. Naruto and Sasuke looked down on it, both looking a little concerned. Naruto grinned, "Sure!" Sasuke looked at Naruto, not really sure what the blond was talking about. Naruto took the handcuff and trapped Sasukes' right hand in it. "Wait!" the raven said. "What makes you think that I'm the one being cuffed?" In a quick movement, Sasuke cuffed Narutos left hand and they were trapped together. "AAAAAH! YOU STUPID FOOLS! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT!" Ino screamed at them and ran out. _The movie stopped.

The boys sat in silence, the tension was high and neither knew what to do. "So that explains why we're trapped together I guess?" Naruto said. "Hn" was the reply spoken by the raven. "Let's just try to get out of these handcuffs. Both of us have classes tomorrow." The words were spoken without any emotions in them, somehow, to Narutos' frustration…

From the room lying three doors down from the Raven and Blondie, you could hear laughter… Neji and Shikamaru were going over what had happened at the party, that they now called a "Fuck-fest".

"Shit, did you see the look in Narutos' eyes?" Neji said hitting himself on the forehead, in a way of saying; is it really true?

"I know…" Shikamaru replied, sounding bored, but in reality he was as shocked as Neji.

"I've never seen him looking at someone like that! He's been after Sakura for weeks, and then that boy shows up, and I turns' her down, flat!" Neji said, not really believing his own words.

"Yhea I know, I was there…" Shikamaru said sarcastically. "But I don't really know if it's a good thing or if it's a bad thing…" Neji looked at him, a bit confused. "What do you mean? It has to be a good thing?" Shikamaru shaked his head, "Consider it. It can't be a good thing for Naruto to fall for Sasuke Uchiha?" Nejis' eyes widen, "How do you know it's him?" Shikamaru reached for his Laptop and started explaining, "Last night, after the party, I thought that his name was familiar, so I searched it up on the computer. Guess which article I found…" Neji did not believe the words coming out of Shikamarus' mouth. He couldn't believe it. Shikamaru turned his screen, for Neji to see. "Shit." Was all Neji could say, seeing a big picture of Sasuke, and another similar looking man beside him. Under the picture, black letters lit up: **The Uchiha Brothers, stepping in to fathers' footsteps.**

**A/N: Please write a Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Uchiha Brothers, stepping in to fathers' footsteps.**

**A/N: I know the head line sounds a bit off. But I wanted it to, no idea why… This is a chapter with a bit more information; I found it a little hard to write, but whatever. Enjoy the story and write a review! And I'm still sorry about any mistake I've made, I'm sorry I don't have English as my native language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naruto and co.**

Naruto and Sasuke were standing on each side of the room trying to pull the handcuff-chain apart. "Stop it! It hurts!" Naruto screamed and stopped pulling, causing Sasuke to fall on to the ground, because of the sudden lack of restraint, and Naruto falling on top of him.

"So you're still at it?" Neji said smiling in the door, Shikamaru smirking beside him. Sasuke pushed Naruto and starred at the eyesores in the door. "No, we just fell." Sasuke explained. "Really? Then why aren't you guys wearing anything, but boxers?" Neji shot back. Sasuke looked Naruto and him and sighed. "I told you we should've put on some clothes." Sasuke told Naruto angrily. Naruto rolled his eyes, "What did you guys want?" he asked, ignoring Sasukes' glares. "We brought the key to the handcuffs" Neji said and exchanged a glance with Shikamaru. "And we need to talk to you Naruto, alone." Naruto scratched the back of his head, not really understanding, but nodded.

Neji threw the keys to Sasuke who quickly locked himself out of the handcuffs, threw the key at Naruto and started dressing. Naruto stared a bit at Sasuke. 'Okay, so Sasuke is a really grumpy person!' Naruto thought, and took of the handcuffs as well. Naruto took a glance at Sasuke and sighed. Then he walked out in the hall, not bothering to put on some clothes.

"What's up guys?" He said and smiled.

"You know Sasuke?" Naruto nodded, "He's the Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto looked at them and smiled. "So? What's your point?" He scratched the back of his head, wondering what they made such a big fuss about. "Don't you know?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto shaked his head, "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke was leaning his ear against the door, listening to the conversation that was going on outside. Of course this had to be brought up, he thought. Where ever he went, someone would find out who he was, and people would start to fear him. He had tried going under a different name, but somehow, his true self would always come up at the surface.

"You know that big mafia boss who got killed in that car crash with his wife?" Shikamaru asked. He was a bit exasperated with his stupidity. Naruto nodded, "What about that, I don't get it?" Shikamaru shaked his head and Neji continued the explanation, "That was his parents."

Sasuke heard the conversation stopping. Naruto didn't reply to the statement. Sasuke sighed; once again people were going to fear him. He was so tired of this bullshit. The only reason he was here in the first place, was to learn. He wasn't going to cause any trouble, but it didn't seem to have worked this either.

"I don't get what's such a big deal. His parents were in the mafia, so? Sasuke couldn't control what his parents did and didn't do?" Naruto replied after a while, a little irritated that they had brought up something so insignificant. "Sometimes you're really stupid… Didn't you read that big news case? The case with the two sons of the Uchiha mafia, taking over the 'family business'?" Naruto opened his mouth, not knowing how to respond to this one.

BAM! Sasuke slammed the door open and the three boys looked startled at Sasuke. "I guess there's allot of stupid people at this school too." Sasuke stared directly at Naruto, daring him to reply. "You were listening?" Naruto asked in a low and questioning voice. "What do you think dobe? Of course I was listening. I really thought people had better things to do, then snooping around in other peoples' lives. What do you think I would do if you guys didn't make a big deal about me and my family? Most likely: nothing. ". Sasuke crossed his hands. His face was monotone, but you could see anger in his eyes, and feel it of his aura. "Sasuke?" Naruto whispered and placed a hand on said boys' shoulder. Sasuke glared at Naruto, pulled out of his grasp and turned to walk out of the dorm.

The three boys were standing in the corridor looking stunned at Sasukes' back. "What the hell did just happen?" Naruto asked, probably the one with the least of a clue. "I guess he didn't like that we told you about the family business?" Naruto snorted. "I don't really care if he's in the mafia or not, as long as he's kind towards me… I guess I better walk out and tell him." Naruto started to walk, but quickly got stopped by a hand coming from behind. "You really like him, don't you?" Neji asked. Naruto snorted once again, "What makes you say that?" The two boys chuckled, "Because, if it were anyone else, you would be running in the other direction by now. You never liked people of that type before, so it has to be something special about him." Shikamaru explained. "Was his ass really tight? Is that why you can't let him go? He gave you the best orgasm of all times?" Neji said, smirking… "Shut up, we haven't had sex." "don't you mean: We haven't fucked, yet." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Quit it guys…" But they didn't quit, "No really, Naruto, What's so special about him?" Naruto was getting really impatience, but decided to reply anyway, "I'm not really sure, but I feel really drawn towards him. Maybe it's because my parents also got killed in a car accident, and somehow I feel drawn because of that? Or maybe it's because he's the total opposite of me? I don't know what it is. All I know right now is that I like him, and that you guys are wasting my time!" He then ran out the door to look for Sasuke, leaving behind to boys with their mouth open in shock.

Naruto ran out the door, seeing Sasuke sitting on a bench, ten steps away. "Fuck!" He said, remembering that he was only in his boxer… In the middle of debating whether or not he should put on some close before going over to Sasuke, got interrupted when Naruto suddenly saw Sakura walking to Sasuke. She stopped in front of him and Sasuke lifted his head up to see the intruder.

Sasuke saw Sakura smiling at him, in a ''I have a crush on you, please notice me''-way. Sasuke rolled his eyes, not really in the mood to talk to this girl. Then he saw Naruto, standing in front of the door, staring at him and Sakura. Sasuke didn't know what made him do this, but suddenly he pulled Sakura down in a heated kiss. Sakura got surprised, but quickly kissed back, not letting the opportunity slip by.

Naruto clenched his fists. 'What the hell is he doing' he thought. 'No, wait! Why do I care so much? It's not like I ever cared if any of my boyfriends or girlfriends kissed someone else, before? Why do I care now? He isn't even my boyfriend. '- "H-hey Naruto…" Hinata interrupted, but Naruto smirked.

Sasuke smirked in to the kiss, 'Naruto must hate the fact that I'm kissing Sakura…' he opened his eyes to see Naruto kissing a girl with long brown hair, looking a bit like Neji and she was wearing a white dress. She was blushing, but kissed back, and seemed to be really in to Naruto… Sasuke broke the kiss with Sakura, he glared at Naruto a while before turning back to look at her. Sakura was looking at Sasuke in bliss, confusion and fondness. Sasuke took a quick glance at Naruto, and then took a hold of Sakuras' hand. He pulled her towards the dorm, Sakura following, obediently.

"What are we doing?" Naruto heard Sakuras' voice right beside him and broke the kiss with Hinata. He looked up to see Sakura and Sasuke at the door holding hands. Naruto scowled at Sasuke, but who starred back. They were staring at each other when Sasuke spoke, "Sakura, do you want to fuck in my room?" Sakura glanced at Naruto, not missing the tension between the two boys. She smirked and looked at Hinata and Naruto, "Sure, Sasuke."

**A/N: Please write a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My foot hurts…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto…**

**A/N: Look out for some smex! Between who? You'll have to read to find out…*evil laughter* But I would really aprisiade some reviews(YES I'M TSALKING TO YOU!), so don't be shy and post a review even if you don't like it and just want to point out my mistakes… Just kidding, but please leave one**

Naruto was standing with his mouth open. How could this be? Sasuke and Sakura had known each other for like, two days? And how could Sasuke just go up to_ their_ room, which _they_ shared? Not Sakura and Sasuke, but Naruto and Sasuke!

"What are the girls doing here?" Kabuto was standing in the door opening, pressing his round glasses further in on his nose. He was standing with a smug and irritating smirk, his silver hair in a ponytail and in lab clothes. It was obvious that he was pleased with being able to ruin the "girls visit", before he had left for a class.

"Oh, eh hi!" Naruto scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously. He had been caught with girls on his room before, and to say it nicely, principal lady Tsunade had been pissed. But he hadn't been thrown out of the school like other students, so he didn't complain.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. He noticed that the other boy was in panic, and he suddenly realized that it was because this was "dorm watched" or whatever you could call it… "We were talking to these girls. They were asking if we had seen a watch that one of them had lost." Naruto grinned, nodding along with Sasukes' fake story. "Yhea, that's what happened! Just like what Sasuke just said." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura was clearly over doing it. Seriously, girls just don't know when to shut up. "Well thank you for helping us look, guys!" Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke didn't move, leaving his hands hanging on the sides. But Naruto noticed the small, small change in his eyes when Sakura moved away. "Come on, Hinata!" Sakura glanced angrily at Kabuto, "We have to go!"

Sasuke and Naruto walked in to their room again. "What the hell just happened?" Naruto whispered to himself, making sure Sasuke wouldn't hear him. Naruto sighed heavily and lay down on the floor, exhausted by the day so far. "Did Sakura say something to you?" Sasuke turned around and raised a brow at Naruto, "Hn?" Naruto stared back. "When she hugged you, she told you something, right?" Sasuke sat down on the floor, leaning at the wall to Narutos' left. "Yes, she did." Sasuke was exhausted as well, and he really didn't feel like talking about, ugh, Sakura. "Then, what did she say?" Naruto got up on his elbows, "She said…" Sasuke sighed. "Spit it out!" Sasuke frowned; he hated being told what to do. "She said she would come over, she just had to go change at her dorm first." Now it was Narutos time to raise an eyebrow, "Why would she have to change? She could've just waited for Kabuto to walk to his class and then sneak in?" Sasuke sighed again, "She said she was going to change in to some sexy underwear, okay? Done with '20 questions'?"

Their conversation was stopped by a hard knock on the door. Naruto and Sasuke stared at the door, waiting for the other one to open. Several, hard knocks broke the waiting and Naruto gave in, again.

"What took you so long?" Sakura glared at Naruto, before she pressed herself past him, and in to his room. "Well, hallo to you too!" he sarcastically said to the empty hall.

"Hi Sasuke, I hurried over, and I even brought a bottle of sake!" She pulled out a big bottle, waving it in the air, and grinned from ear to ear. "Hn" Sounded the reply. Not really looking as interested as he did just a couple of minutes ago.

Naruto snorted, "Hehe, the bitch has to beg for attention." He thought, grinning of an idea that just seemed to pop in to his head. If Sasuke wasn't interested in Sakura, then maybe she would be willing to fuck him instead? Yes, that was a great plan.

"Hey Sakura! How about we open that bottle and have ourselves a good time?" Naruto walked over to Sakura and placed a hand around her shoulders. "Fuck off, dobe… She came to see me, not you." Sasuke stood up from the wall and pulled Sakura away from Naruto. Sasuke frowned, Sakura grinned, and Naruto… frowned. "Come, Sakura!" Sasuke smirked in Narutos direction, causing Naruto to growl.

Sakura and Sasuke sat down on one of the beds; they hadn't really had the time to decide which bed belonged to whom yet, but if Sasuke fucked Sakura on that one, then it belonged to Sasuke.

Sasuke kept the eye contact locked with Naruto, while he leaned in and kissed Sakura. Sakura with her eyes closed, leaning deep in to the kiss. Naruto crossed his arm, growling even louder. Sasuke smirked at Naruto, enjoying that Naruto was looking so pissed.

Naruto was pissed. Sasuke was sitting with Sakuras' tongue in his mouth, but he still had to rub it in by keeping his eyes locked with Naruto!

~line breaker~

Naruto was sitting at the desk, trying to work on some papers. Two days had passed, and Sakura still kept showing up, to make out with Sasuke. This was really getting irritating, what was the point of coming over here, over and over again, when they just made out? They never went further! Mainly because Naruto had managed to stop that from happening

Sasuke was feeling Sakuras tongue rooming in his mouth. It felt like she was licking up all of his saliva, and was I fact a little sickening…

Naruto heard Sakura moan and glanced at the two, ugh, perverts. They were now lying stretched out on Sasukes' bed and Sakura had her hands eagerly placed under Sasukes' shirt. Naruto stared at them. How rude could they be? Here he was, studying, and they were practically having sex beside him?

The angry stare, soon turned in to a grin as a plan formed inside of Narutos head…

Sasuke could see Naruto walking over to them in the corner of his eye. He was crossing his arms, in an "I'm cold"-motion, and was obliviously on his way to get a sweater. Sasuke smirked in to the kiss, he knew Naruto was jealous, and why the dobe went out of his way to pretend he wasn't? No clue. Suddenly he saw Naruto fall to the ground, and he pulled out of the kiss as he heard Naruto scream.

"AAAH! AH, SHIT! I TWISTED MY ANKEL!" Naruto saw Sasuke shoot out of bed and over to him, leaving Sakura alone in the bed, whimpering. "Everything according to the plan…" Naruto snickered in his mind.

"You, you Baka! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, worry and irritation in his eyes. Naruto let another moan slip through his lips, and held his ankle. "No, I'm not alright! My ankle hurts like hell" Sasuke frowned, a little pissed, but not because Naruto broke his kiss with Sakura, nor because the dobe bothered him, but because Naruto got hurt, which didn't make sense in Sasukes head…

"ehm, maybe I should leave?" Sakura was standing up from the bed, watching a little when Sasuke tried to pull Naruto up from the ground. "Yhea, maybe that's for the best... I'm sorry, Sakura?" Naruto tried, making his face apologetic, but in fact he was very pleased by her sudden remission. Sasuke didn't even bother to see her out, which made the blond even more pleased

Sakura left and Sasuke placed Naruto on his bed, conveniently, because his bed was closest. Naruto groaned in pain, placing a hand over his eyes. "Is there anything you want?" Sasuke asked, not really sure why he was trying to take care of the boy who managed to hurt himself. "Painkillers?" Naruto asked, a pout starting to form on his face. "Hn." Sasuke went in to the bathroom and came back almost as quick. "We don't have anything, but toothpaste and toothbrushes in there." Naruto sat up on his elbows, "Alcohol?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "It will make the pain go away at least…" Naruto tried his best to give Sasuke his puppy eyes, and he snorted when Sasuke went and fetched a bottle of sake.

~line breaker~

Naruto took a big sip from the bottle and handed it back to Sasuke who raised an eyebrow, questioning. "I can't be the only one drinking relax, just drink some!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, but took a bigger sip than Naruto. They went on for a while until both of them were, well, "effected".

"Sasuke, it still hurts!" Naruto stated with a whiny voice. "So what am I supposed to do with it?" He shot back. "I don't know, you should at least try to make me feel better?" Sasuke lay down beside Naruto, "How?" Naruto grinned, "like this…"

Sasukes' lips were captured by Narutos, and he instinctually closed his eyes and kissed back. He couldn't help it, Naruto felt so good. Naruto turned his body to face Sasuke, making it easier to reach him. Sasuke copied the action, and both of them grabbed each other, Sasuke with his hands in Narutos blond hair, Naruto holding Sasukes upper body, both of them were fighting for dominance.

1 minute went, 3 minutes, 5 minutes. It took 5 minutes before they broke the heated kiss, the other saliva lingering on their lips. Sasuke could still feel Narutos' tongue in his mouth, but this time it had felt good, not sickening as with Sakura.

Naruto stared in to Sasukes' black eyes. He had to admit, the black haired boy was one hell of a kisser. And now, he was lying straight in front of him, his lips slightly parted and short breaths coming out. God, he looked hot like that! "Better?" Sasuke whispered in a husky voice, sending a shudder through Narutos' body. "Better… but I still hurt…" Naruto knew they were only slightly drunk, you know, that state when you are aware of your actions, but the alcohol makes you unable to care. "What can I do to make it better?" Sasukes' voice was still lowered and a smirked was on his lips. Naruto grinned, "Blowjob?"

Sasuke smirked even wider at Naruto. He sure knew how to get to the point… Naruto pecked his lips and started to pout, but it was oblivious that he wasn't in that much pain…

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got out of the bed. Naruto looked at him, and he snorted of the Blonds worried face. Sasuke walked around the bed, and stopped at the end. Naruto grinned when he saw Sasuke crawling on the bed and placing himself between his legs.

Sasuke eyed the erect penis in Narutos pants. He placed his palms on Narutos thigh, leaning down and kissing Narutos crotch lightly. Naruto shuddered and Sasuke ran his hands above the hem. Slowly he pulled Narutos pants and boxer down, smiling at the big cock now standing free. "Please!" Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, smirking even more. He kissed the base of Narutos dick, and then slid his tongue up the shaft. He heard Naruto moaned over him. He took the head in his mouth, making Naruto gasp and place a hand in his hair. He could feel Narutos hand, trying to press him further down on his cock. He snickered a bit, but then slowly, went down on Naruto, deep trothing his cock. Narutos breath got heavier, and a second hand gripped Sasukes hair. "Stop teasing!" Naruto complained. Sasuke then started to go up and down on the cock, sucking hard, and occasionally swirling his tongue over the head of the cock. Naruto moaned more and more, tensing up. "Sasuke…. Ah… I'm…ah… coming!" Suddenly he bucked his hips, pressing his cock down Sasukes' troth. Sasuke almost choked, almost being the keyword, because Uchihas always have control… Naruto shot his load in to the ravens' mouth, thrusting in and out, riding out his orgasm. Narutos' cock went limp and Sasuke let it out of his mouth. Sasuke sat up again, stared down at the panting blond. Naruto grinned "That… that was great!" Sasuke sat still, his face monotone. "Ahh, I guess… I guess I have to pay you back?" Sasuke nodded a short nod. Ofcourse Naruto had to pay him back! He just sucked him off! Did he think he did that to anybody without expecting something in return?

"But, not now." Sasuke suddenly lay down on Naruto feeling Narutos cock between them, but not really caring. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a smile on his lips. He pulled his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke snorted, "Because you have to study, and I'm tired." Naruto chuckled, "You know, I can feel your cock pressing hard against my cock?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Because of that comment, you have to suck my dick AND rim my asshole when the time comes for me to collect my debt." Naruto pouted mockingly, not really so sad about having to touch Sasuke with his tongue, even if it was Sasukes' ass. He would actually bet on it being very clean. "And when will that time come?" Naruto asked and grinned widely. Sasuke rolled his eyes in return, but then smirked evilly, "I'm not sure… but I think it is almost … every day." Naruto grinned even wider. "You know that every day is today too?" Sasuke stood up, only to stop beside the bed and glared at Naruto. That comment only earned him a smack on top of his head.

Naruto groaned. "Fine! I get it… You are the boss…" Sasuke nodded, pleased with the submissive tone in Narutos voice. Then he said "Now, get out of my bed, dobe" and pushed the same dobe out of his bed. Not caring about the so called injured foot.

**A/N: Had a writer block with this chapter… But it turned out fairly well? Didn't it? Towards the end I felt like Sasuke was sort of out of character so that's how the final lines were made, haha. But I'm not sure if this should be the end of the story? I didn't make the plot longer then this when I thought of it? Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A promise**

**Disclaimer: **

**A/N: This time it will be mostly from Narutos point of view. This is the shortest chapter so far, but I feel like the plot I've made to continue the story needs to be in two different chapters. And I have no idea why. BTW: IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT YOU WANT SEE IN THIS STORY, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT IT IS AND MAYBE YOUR IDEA WILL BE A PART OF THE PLOT.**

Sasuke woke up feeling really warm and cozy. Something was wrong… He suddenly realized the arm casually slung over his waist and the calm and even breathe by his ear. Slowly he turned his body facing a not so awake…Naruto. First, the raven growled, but then memory flashes from yesterday came crashing in to his head and he started blushing instead. Fuck. Why was it that every time they were under the influence of alcohol they did _something _together… Well calling it every time was maybe a little exaggeration, because it hasn't happened more than twice, which were twice too many. Suddenly the "promise" they made yesterday popped in to his head,

"_"Aah, I guess… I guess I have to pay you back?" Sasuke nodded a short nod. Of course Naruto had to pay him back! He just sucked him off! Did he think he did that to anybody without expecting something in return? "But, not now." Sasuke suddenly lay down on Naruto feeling Narutos cock between them, but not really caring. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a smile on his lips. He pulled his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke snorted, "Because you have to study, and I'm tired." Naruto chuckled, "You know, I can feel your cock pressing hard against my cock?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Because of that comment, you have to suck my dick AND rim my asshole when the time comes for me to collect my debt.""_

The raven blushed even more; damn something was really wrong when he was blushing so damn much. In that exact moment, the blond boy in the bed decided to wake up. It was also then the raven started to question why the blond actually was in his bed. Sasukes face hardened and he squinted his eyes, "Naruto."

Sasukes hard and angry sounding voice brought him to reality. Only centimeters away from his face was the ravens face, not looking happy, at all. "Hehehe…" Naruto tried a humorless laugh, not sure about what would happen next…

-Line breaker-

Neji and Shikamaru removed their gazes from the TV to the door. Two new knocks came from the door. Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome…" Neji stood up and opened the door to reveal Naruto standing outside, with his pillow in his hand and a sulk plastered on his face. "What's up?" Neji asked while looking back at Shikamaru. "Sasuke kicked me out of our room!" Naruto walked past Neji and threw himself down on the couch. "Why?" Shikamaru had to admit it was interesting, because, to him, Sasuke seemed like the type who would ignore people when they irritated him, not act upon the irritation. "We had a… eh… fight?" Naruto tried, really not wanting to tell what had happened. The two roommates snorted, "that really didn't sound like you even believed it, Naruto." Naruto frowned, "Well I really don't what to tell what happened, Neji" He replied and placed the pillow over his head, blocking any other questions that would've been asked.

Naruto sighed, Sasuke could be such a prick when sober, but with a little alcohol he let all of his true self come out and suddenly becomes hot as hell. Yet another sigh slipped past his lips. In one moment he was lying next to Sasuke, in the next moment he was out in the hallway in only his boxers… Being as slow as he was, he figured that he needed to analyze the situation he had been in a few minutes ago.

"_Sasuke frown deepened because of Narutos facial expression. It was then the blond decided to shut up and be a good boy. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Sasuke spoke the words thru clenched teeth. "Ehm.." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sleeping?" The Raven growled, "You could've slept in your own bed, dobe." Narutos eyes got wide, "GOD! Are you kidding? Of course I wouldn't be sleeping in my own bed after you had sucked me of just moments before! I mean, You fell asleep straight after you had pushed me out of you bed, so I cleaned it all up, including us, and changed in to clean boxers! But never mind that… So how the hell was I supposed to sleep in my own bed, when I had an open opportunity to touch you? Especially after you told me I get to suck you off AND lick you!" Sasuke frowned, "What do you mean by that I told you to do those things?" Sasuke asked. Naruto snorted, "You. Told. Me. That. I'd. Get. Some. Uchiha. Ass." Sasuke twitched, "What is this to you exactly? Or in other words, what am I to you exactly?" Naruto cocked his head and replied the obvious, "A promise?" _

_The next thing he knew he was in the hallway, standing in only his boxers and the door was slammed in his face. Naruto stood frozen with his mouth open in shock. What the hell did just happen? Suddenly a very angry Sasuke opened the door again, throwing his pillow and some of his clothes at him, before slamming the door shut again. _

Naruto broke out of the flashback when he heard a knock. He jumped out of the couch and pulled the door open. Outside was a raven, looking to the side and with his arms crossed over his chest. "Sasuke?..." Narutos blue eyes were wide and looking up and down Sasukes body. Sasuke turned his face and stared with his black eyes in to Narutos. "Hn."

**A/N: As always; Please leave a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Loneliness**

**A/N:**** This chapter is with allot of emotional stuff. It may be a little hard to grasp, but it's important! I need people (myself included) to see what really is going on in Naruto and Sasukes head. And there is also a new character introduced in this chapter. Sorry for the mistakes which I know are there but too lazy to search for! So if you point them out, I'll try to remove them!**

**Disclaimer: ****Never owned Naruto, never will…:(**

Sasuke was sitting in his room alone and hating himself for get so angry over such trivial matters. Of course Naruto wouldn't understand that to him, their sexual situations weren't only a lust they acted upon. No, to him there was something deeper, pulling him towards the blond, which resulted in sexual situations. Sasuke sighed on took his face in his hands. He knew he could blame the alcohol and everyone would believe him. But he didn't. He didn't give any explanation of any kind to anyone. He hadn't seen Naruto for a week. Sasuke had made Naruto stay at Neji and Shikamarus place, not wanting to see him. And somehow Naruto had taken it as an order du stay away from Sasuke. Okay, he had to admit that telling Naruto to "Stay the fuck away from our room, which now is mine, I don't have any promises that should be held towards you" might have been the reason, but Naruto really had seemed like the type who never gave up. And the way he just disappeared, not just from their room, but also from the entire college ground was a bit too heavy in Sasukes' opinion. This made the raven even more pissed. Why the hell wouldn't Naruto fight for him? Why the hell had he just disappeared? Why the hell had Naruto left him so quickly? Weren't Naruto different than the others? Weren't Naruto the same as him?

Naruto was staring out the window in Kibas room. He was happy about the fact that his best friend had managed to get in to the same college as him, because with Kiba by his side it would all become easier, especially now when he really needed him. Kiba took a bite of his apple and starred at Naruto. "When are you going to tell me why you're all moody and shit?" Kiba asked. Naruto shifted his gaze to Kiba with a small frown. "I'm not moody, I'm mad." Kiba sighed. "Whatever…" Naruto turned fully around, facing Kiba with his entire body. "Well, me and Sasuke, he's the one I share my room with, sort of messed around a little-""As in sexual messed around?" Kiba interrupted. Naruto nodded, "Yhea, but we only did it when we both were drinking, and once we got sober the last time we hooked up, he suddenly got mad and kicked me out!" Kiba cocked I eyebrow, "Are you sure that's why he kicked you out? Because he got sober?" Naruto looked down at his fiddling thumbs with a thinking expression on his face. "No…" he replied with uncertainty in his voice. "Somehow I feel like his mad at me because… Maybe because he thinks I'm only after sex? Which I'm not by the way! I mean I was at first… But somehow I have gotten a little attracted in other areas. Like the way he only smiles and stuff when he thinks no one is watching, but I see it! Or the way he challenges me and responds to my challenges like a man! And I really like the way he always sounds so rude, and the way he calls me names like dobe, but when I look in to his onyx eyes I can tell that he's not trying to be rude, I know that it's just his way of giving me a pet name! And those rude comments? That's just his wall of protections, his way of making sure that no one gets close to him, and those are the walls I want to tear down! Because I know it's just his way of protecting himself from fake friends and I'm defiantly not one of those!"

Kiba stared at his best friend in disbelief. He'd never seen Naruto looking so vulnerable while talking about another person. "What do you mean by protecting himself from fake friends?" Kiba asked. "He's Sasuke Uchiha." Saying that word was describing enough. Uchiha was a powerful name which allot of people fared. "Naruto… are you sure that you should involve yourself with such a person?" The angry glare Naruto sent him made him realize that he's just said the wrong words. "I don't give a fuck about what his father has done? Sasuke didn't do any of those things! You can't judge a person by what his family has done? He can't help himself of being born in to that name? God Kiba! You haven't even met him! You haven't seen what I've seen! You haven't seen the loneliness in his eyes…" Naruto stopped talking, his body shaking from anger and a feeling of loneliness. Maybe that was the biggest part of his attraction in the Uchiha, the fact that Naruto could see that they shared the same feeling: loneliness.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked, putting his apple down and crossing his arms over his chest. "Hm?" Narutos answer was barely audible, which really indicated how effected Naruto was by the entire situation with Sasuke. "Why the hell are you cooped up in my fucking room when you should be out, chasing some Uchiha-ass, no I mean Uchiha-heart!" Naruto looked at Kiba in shock at first, but slowly a smirk was replacing it on his face, and Narutos very own ass, was on its way out the door.

Sasuke was in his bed with books spread all around him. His studying was interrupted by knocks on the door. He welcomed the interruption, because he hadn't been able to focusing on studying anyway. But once he opened the door, he wished he hadn't. "What do you want?" ha frown was quickly formed on his forehead. "Look, I really need to talk to you!" Sasuke growled, what the hell was it to talk about? "I don't even know who you are!" The browned haired boy outside his room chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm Kiba, and I'm Narutos best friend." Sasuke didn't know it, but when Narutos name had been mentioned, his own frown had disappeared. "Whatever. Just say what you have to say so that I can go back to studying." Kiba grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Well actually I have to borrow you for a bit too." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question, but when kiba snatched his shoes and pulled him out of his room only more questions came up in his mind. "Put on the shoes and follow me." Sasuke did as told even though he hated it, but he knew he only did it because this had something to do with Naruto, and he was really curious.

Kiba walked out of the dorm and to the parking lot with Sasuke following behind. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the lot. "Okay listen closely to me now! Naruto has been sulking about you since you kicked him out. He really wants to make things right with you and he really is sorry for whatever he did… But I guess that's not for me to tell that's why he'll do it himself!" Sasuke face on the outside was monotone, but in his stomach, butterflies had started to form and a wave of relief had also washed over him. He hadn't noticed how tense Narutos absence had made him and when Naruto came out of one of the cars, a little smile graced his lips.

Sasuke crossed his over his chest and held his ground. Naruto was walking up to him with an apologetic smile on his face. Sasuke wasn't sure, but he had thought he had seen Kiba walk away in the corner of his eye, but at the moment, he really didn't give a fuck.

Naruto stopped when they were a meter apart. He kept averting his eyes, not fully capable to look in to Sasukes. A silence had been made between them and none of them really wanted to brake it because they both really felt pleased by the idea of being in the others present, and they were afraid of talking because that might separate them

"Kiba told that you have something to tell me?" Sasuke wanted this over and done with. He wanted to know if they could be something or if they had to be nothing. Naruto finally raised his eyes and sighed. "Sasuke I'm really sorry if you felt like I used you just to get you in bed, because that's really not it. I really like you, as a person, and I really feel like you are another part of me! I know it sounds crazy and all, but I feel like we're on person together! Like I'm the happy, bobbly, careless part, while you are the, he he… angry, calm and critical part you know? Like we make one? And I really feel like we can be us self when we are with each other…. And I really like all those small things you do for me, it makes me feel really special… And Sasuke I know I'm rambling, but I just want you to know I'm really sorry!" Narutos eyes were tear-filled and looking at Sasuke with pain. Sasuke sighed and dropped his arms to the sides. "Look Naruto, I'm sorry too… After all I kicked you out of our room without even telling you why..." Sasuke smirked "And I should've known you were too stupid to understand what you did wrong!" Naruto grinned, knowing it was Sasukes way to accept the apology. "You bastard! Do you know how upset I was this week?" Sasuke chuckled and Naruto smiled warmly at the sight. And without thinking (Shocker), Naruto pulled Sasuke in for a hug. A warm feeling filled up Naruto when Sasuke surprisingly enough hugged back…

**A/N: Please leave a review.**

**A/N: I'm really not pleased with this chapter, because it doesn't have a flow in it at all… But I'm happy I got the boys a little closer I really need them to get together in order for me to continue with the plot! Hahaha, I'll try to update faster next time!**


End file.
